The use of intravascular catheters has become an effective method for treating many types of vascular disease. In general, an intravascular catheter is inserted into the vascular system of the patient and navigated through the vasculature to a desired target site. Using this method, virtually any target site in the patient's vascular system may be accessed, including the coronary, cerebral, and peripheral vasculature. Examples of therapeutic purposes for intravascular catheters include percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) and percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA).
Intravascular catheters are commonly used in conjunction with a guidewire. A guidewire may be advanced through the patient's vasculature until it has reached a target location. Once in place, a catheter may be threaded onto the guidewire and urged distally until the distal end of the catheter reaches a target location.